Southern Belle's and Civil Wars
by HistoricalPrincess
Summary: In 1859 they found Mystic Falls, and now a year later, Elena is joining her Brother and Father there. After being saved by Damon Salvatore, she cannot stop thinking about him, just like he cannot stop thinking about her. However, will their love survive when Damon enlists, will she still have him by the end of it? (Set in 1800's, All Human)
1. Chapter 1

**Southern Belle's and Civil Wars**

**Chapter 1**: The crash  
**Summary**: In 1859 they found Mystic Falls, and now a year later, Elena is joining her Brother and Father there. After being saved by Damon Salvatore, she cannot stop thinking about him, just like he cannot stop thinking about her. However, will their love survive when Damon enlists, will she still have him by the end of it? _(Set in 1800's, All Human)_

**Note**: Just putting this out there, this is set in the south therefore they do own slaves, therefore it is mentioned. However, I do not agree with the old ways of slavery, I do not agree that someone should be treated in a disgusting manner just because of the colour of their skin. I am trying to make Elena as kind towards the slaves as I possibly can given the circumstances.

This time period is one of my absolute favourites!

* * *

_July, 1860_

On the hot summers day of July, the roads weren't that busy. The only noise heard apart from our carriage were those of nature, the tweeting birds, the sound of the gentle wind brushing against the leaves. The area looked serene, I look over and see that Bonnie is content. She's my personal ladies maid.  
"I suppose we have an hours journey left" I guess, considering how long we'd been in the carriage, it couldn't be much longer. Father had sent word that Mystic Falls is now ready to have inhabitants.  
"I am sure Miss Elena, that the journey will soon end" Bonnie replies, I give a slight nod of my head. The whole journey has been quite a bore, here Bonnie and I have sat saying little words to each other. It's just the way it is, when I was 5, Bonnie had been 7. I'd gone to the slave quarters, there I met a little girl, her mother told me I wasn't supposed to play with her. But I still did, we would sneak away into the fields and play for hours. It was only as we grew up and Bonnie was assigned to be my personal maid, that the barriers went up. I would have been more that willing to still be friends just as we once were, and I guess we are to an extent. But we don't act like we used to.  
And then it happens in a flash, the carriage is suddenly being thrown over. The sound of the horses running away is clear in my mind. We find ourselves in the lake, thankfully it isn't too deep and the water only comes up to our waists, but we can't get out. We can neither push the door open or reach the high enough to pull ourselves up and out the window which is now above our heads instead of beside me.  
"Help" We shout, hoping perhaps someone would hear or the driver would come over and get us. But I imagine he was thrown from the top of the carriage. Bonnie continues to shout for help as I try to find something to put my foot on so that I have more height, then perhaps I shall be able to get out.  
A pair of hands appear at the top of the carriage, and then the person comes into view. My breath catches for a moment as I look at the gentleman, he has dark hair and piercing blue eyes.  
"Oh thank the lord" Bonnie gasps, it brings me out of my reverie. I smile up at the young gentleman, he offers his hand to help me out.  
"Can you help Bonnie first?" I ask, Bonnie goes to argue but I shake my head. "Go on." I assure her, she sighs and takes the hand of the gentleman, once he's got that he lifts her by the waist and pulls her out.  
"Thank you, Sir" She announces, she disappears from sight so I presume she's going to check on the driver. He then turns back to me and offers his hand, his take it happily. His hands then travel down to my waist as he hoists me out of the carriage and places me on the grass. I look down at my gown and sigh, it's wet and dirty from the waist down.  
"Thank you, Mr…" I am captivated by him as I look at him, his eyes drawing me in.  
"Damon Salvatore" He announces, I smile at him. "You are most welcome, Miss…?" He starts.  
"Elena Gilbert." I reply, his eyebrow arches.  
"You must be the daughter of Grayson Gilbert? We are neighbours then." He states, I must portray a look of surprise because he laughs.  
"Miss Gilbert, your face is full of expressions." Before I can reply, Bonnie comes wandering over.  
"Mr Anderson has injured his arm, but he seems fine apart from that" I look over and see that Mr Anderson is sat on the side of the road clutching his arm.  
"Well, I can take you to your residence and then we can send a carriage to go and retrieve them" He announces, I debate it, being alone with the young gentleman could be dangerous, but he says he's my neighbour and I believe him. But I feel I can trust him.  
"Alright" I agree, he smiles and I turn towards Bonnie and take off my bonnet and pass it to her.  
"Are you sure Miss Elena, you don't know this gentleman" Bonnie whispers cautiously, I understand her worrying but I nod.  
"Don't worry yourself Bonnie, I shall be fine" I reassure her and myself, I walk over to where Damon is stood, he lifts me onto the horse before getting on himself behind me.  
"Don't worry, you wont have to wait to long" He announces to Bonnie and Mr Anderson, his arm reaches out to the front of grab the reigns. And then the horse starts to trot, we remain In silence for a while, until he decides to speak.  
"So, Miss Gilbert, are you excited to see Mystic Falls?" He asks, I sigh it was always going to a question that I would have to answer to many.  
"Yes, I am very intrigued by this new town." I reply,  
"Yes, my brother and I recently moved here. Our fathers seem to have a close friendship so they decided to have their houses or mansions next to each other" I turn my head to look at him, his face neutral and I wonder why that is. "You may call me Damon, if you like" He announces, oh how I would like to.  
"I'm afraid Mr Salvatore, we do not know each other well enough for first names yet" I reply, he laughs.  
"Well we wouldn't want to forget our manners, Miss Gilbert." He replies,  
"How far away are we?" I ask, the heat is overbearing.  
"It isn't far now Miss Gilbert, I'd say another 5 minutes" He announces, I nod and look down, there's a sheen of sweat on my chest, I fan myself with my hand. Attempting to cool.  
"Are you alright Miss Gilbert?" He asks, I can hear the concern in his voice.  
"Yes, I am just a little hot. But considering we have almost arrived, I wont have much longer to wait." I reply, I can actually see the big house, I sigh in relief.  
"As long as you don't feel as though you would fall from the horse, or pass out." He warns, I shake my head.  
"I am fine, honestly" I whisper, I can see that my father is sat outside, a table set on the grass. He stands up as he hears the horse, we come to a stop and Damon extracts himself from the horse. He holds up his arms and I dismount into his awaiting arms, until I'm settled on the floor.  
"Elena?" My father asks as I walk over, he rushes over to me eyeing Damon cautiously.  
"Oh father, there was an accident, I don't know how it happened. One moment we were in the carriage and then suddenly, the carriage was being thrown in the lake and the horses were running away. Neither Bonnie or I could get out, so we shouted for help. Mr Salvatore came to the rescue."  
"Well I can't thank you enough for saving my daughter, I am guessing that your maid Bonnie and Mr Anderson are still at the crash site?" He asks, I ask.  
I walk over to the table and see that there's a jug full of water with fruit in it. I grab one of the crystal glasses and fill it with the refreshing liquid, it's heavenly.  
Jeremy walks out of the house and smiles at me, he walks over and hugs me.  
"What's happened Elena?" He asks, I smile at him before looking at Damon, he's staring at me.  
"The horses slipped and bolted, the carriage was thrown in the river" I reply, I was now uninterested in telling the story again, Damon walks over and instantly smile.  
"I must be going now Miss Gilbert, but I hope to see you at the ball tomorrow night" He kisses my hand and I cant help but blush.  
"Of course, as one of the founding families, we will most definitely be there" I reply, smiling as he gets back onto his horse, leaving without another word.  
"We are having the Forbes round for dinner tonight" father announces, I am unaware as to who the Forbes are but I nod anyway, I must be one of the last people to be sent for, as it seems that there are quite a lot of people living in forks according to Jeremy, he also informed me that 5 founding families all have beautiful mansions, and if a family had two sons a smaller houses that are still extravagant for the younger son. I walk inside the house to go and have a look around. But my thoughts are still on the Damon Salvatore, I wonder if he would ask me to dance tomorrow. I sigh, as my thoughts turned to my mother, my father had to find something to do after her death and so he went searching for land, but no me, I sat there lonely and missing my mother.  
When Bonnie arrives back, she comes check that nothing happened. I assure her that, I am just as untouched as I always have been.  
"It's time to bathe now, Miss Elena. The Forbes family will arrive soon" Bonnie announces. As I am prepared for the evening, I wonder if Damon has a girl, someone that I would envy because she was on his arm and not me. But surely he wouldn't request that he call her Damon if he was spoken for, but perhaps he was being friendly, it is a possibility.  
I am dressed in a dusky green coloured gown, which comes up at the front so that you see the white underlay, the sleeves are capped and there's a bow on the left. I thank Bonnie and leave the room, ready to meet one of the founding families.

So what do you think?  
The idea of Damon and Elena meeting that way came from a book/tv show, does anyone know which one?  
Please Review, Favourite and Alert.


	2. Chapter 2

**Southern Belle's and Civil Wars**

**Chapter 2: **

**Summary:** In 1859 they found Mystic Falls, and now a year later, Elena is joining her Brother and Father there. After being saved by Damon Salvatore, she cannot stop thinking about him, just like he cannot stop thinking about her. However, will their love survive when Damon enlists, will she still have him by the end of it?._(Set in 1800's, All Human) _

* * *

**July, 1860**

I walk into the drawing room, no one was in there, not father or Jeremy. I glance around the beautifully decorated room,taking note of all the painting and the vase's that had been placed around. I sit down on one of the chairs sighing. The door opens and she looks up in surprise, Jeremy walks in causing her to smile, he sits beside her.

"How have you been Elena, truthfully?" He asks, his voice sincere as he looks into his sister's eyes, she looks down

"I seem to be dismissed, you came here to be with father way before I did and even now he seems to be ignoring me" Jeremy doesn't say anything to comfort me, he just sits there in silence and I can feel the anger. My father enters the room and announces that the Forbes family are here, I stand up straight and brush down my gown before following him out, when we get to there I see the three of them, "Bill, Elizabeth, this is my daughter Elena." My father announces,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Gilbert, this is our daughter Caroline" Mr Forbes announces, the blonde girl steps forward. "Why don't you come and join me for a glass of brandy" My father asks Caroline's parents.

"So, how long have you been in Mystic Falls?" I ask, the blonde girl standing before me, I admire her yellow gown.

"Papa sent for me and Mama, a few weeks ago" She announces, "Enough, we shouldn't fall into the trap of awkward conversation. I am Caroline Forbes and you are Elena Gilbert, we will be friends, naturally and we shall call each other by our first names, as friends would" Her forwardness surprises me, but it saves the awkward small talk, I would normally be accustomed to. "So, have you met any gentlemen?" She asks, I blush as I think of Damon, how charming and wonderful he had been.

"The horses slipped, and bolted and our carriage was thrown in the river. My maid and I were stuck, and then a gentleman came to help and he brought me home." I announces, her face fills with glee.

"Who was this gentleman?" She asks intrigued, I smile at her enthusiasm before continuing.

"Mr Salvatore" I announce, she frowns and I dread what she's about to say.

"Which one? There's two." She asks, I feel relief, she was simply confused to whom I am referring.

"Mr Damon Salvatore" I announce, her eyes widen, and she claps her hands together.

"Elena, he's quite the catch. If I were not happily engaged I would be jealous, my fiance is Klaus Mikaelson" She announces, I'm sure he's delightful but I don't know him, to judge him.

"Dinner is ready" My father announces as he walks in, we walk into the dining room and sit around the large table whilst we are served the food. "So, how are you finding Mystic Falls so far Miss Forbes?" My father asks Caroline, she smiles at him as she pulls the napkin from the ring and places it over her lap.

"This town is delightful, I find that everyone is agreeable with me. I have no qualms with this place" she announces before taking a sip of her wine, according to my father its a vintage from France. I roll my eyes as my father starts discussing how proud he is of Jeremy, he's never proud of me. To hide my annoyance I begin to eat the food that's been prepared for me.

"So, will you save a dance for Mr Salvatore tomorrow night?" Caroline whispers, I smile at her warmly, I wonder if Damon would like a dance, he had asked if she would be there, but perhaps it was simply being kind.

"He did ask if I was going, but perhaps he'll want to dance with someone else, someone prettier" I reply, my eyes remaining on the soup in front of me, Caroline laughs, it's not a real laugh.

"Oh Elena, have you not seen yourself in the mirror. You're beautiful, of course Damon will want to dance with you, he doesn't have a claim on anyone, he's a bachelor but I know he's searching, especially since his younger brother found love with Miss Alexia Branson." Caroline announces, I raise an eyebrow, am I supposed to believe that Damon is still searching for the right woman, and that it could be me.

"Oh Caroline, you have much faith. But I'm afraid it's probably wasted on me." I reply, I turn to make sure our conversation isn't being eavesdropped, everyone seems to be in deep conversation.

"And I assure you, that my faith isn't wasted on you." She replies, as she picks up her spoon to eat the soup.

"So, I presume soon the search for a husband will commence?" Mrs Forbes asks, my father turns to look at me, whilst I sit there.

"I suppose" I reply

"I think Elena will be very successful, she's already enchanted Mr Damon Salvatore" My father announces proudly, I frown. Had I enchanted him, I don't think so.

"Your daughter is rare beauty, Caroline of course is more of a classic beauty. But they are both beautiful" Mrs Forbes announces, when the mutton and vegetables are served, everyone goes back to their conversations.

I am lost in my own world, I wonder what the ball will be like. Which of my gowns should I wear? Will I share a dance with Mr Salvatore, these thoughts continue as I lie in bed, the Forbes family gone and everyone has retired to sleep, except me. I decide that tomorrow I shall explore the quaint little town of Mystic Falls. Sleep evades me, and I simply ring for Bonnie, when I know she'll be awake. She's surprised when she walks in and I'm awake, but she helps me dress for the day, we go through the tedious process of getting dressed. Firstly, I remove my night gown, before putting on my garters and attaching my stocking and then slipping on a pair or drawers and a chemise over the top, my corset is then placed on and Bonnie begins to lace it up, I make sure I can breathe properly before she ties it off. My crinoline is then pulled up, then finally my dress is placed on. It's a burgundy colored dress, with white lace detailing on the sleeves and skirt. I sit on the bed and place on my shoes before walking over to the vanity table where Bonnie pins my hair up, I place some of my perfume on before adding a little rouge to my cheeks.

"Thank you Bonnie, that will be all" I announce, Bonnie leaves and I look at myself in the mirror before sighing. I pull on my lace gloves, before picking up my fan and parasol. After breakfast I would go and explore the town.

I walk downstairs and into the dining room, along the sideboard is an array of silver cases full of food, there's an array of food, from corn bread to stew, omlets to sausages, I have hot bread and a boiled egg. The maid pours me a cup of tea, I thank her before beginning to eat my breakfast.

"Goodmorning my dear" My father says as he walks into the dining room, Elena turns and smiles at her father, "You're up early" He comments, Elena nods.  
"Yes, I expect its because I need to get used to the place. But I've decided I will explore the town today" I announce, father nods.

"Perhaps, you should have Jeremy accompany you" Papa suggests, I would find solitude in the time alone.

"I'm afraid not father, I want to explore by myself. I promise to be careful" I reply, my father looks weary but eventually agrees. The sun beats down as I walk outside, my parasol erected I begin to walk away from the house, the road is long and it just seems to be big houses, outside each estate is a plaque, stating the families name. As I walk past the Salvatore house I cannot help but stare.

"Miss Gilbert!" I hear someone exclaim from behind her, I turn around to see Damon looking at me.

"Mr Salvatore, what a pleasure it is to see you again" I reply, remembering my manners.

"Miss Gilbert, I must insist that you call me Damon, Mr Salvatore is my father." I raise an eyebrow before sighing.

"Alright, Damon, It's only fair that you call me Elena" I reply, he smiles at me, I wonder what he's thinking right now, I wonder if its about me.

"So, where are you walking to on this fine summers day?" He asks, I grimace as I notice how hot it is, I know it'll be another repeat of yesterdays thirst for water.

"Oh, I was exploring. I wanted to become acquainted with the town I am now living in" Damon seems to accept this but continues to frown.

"All alone?" He asks, suspicion in his voice.

"My father wished for me to take my brother, but I would prefer to explore alone." Jeremy would want to talk and Elena didn't feel like having a big conversation with her brother. She readjusts her lace gloves slightly, she clutches her parasol tightly keeping the suns rays away from her pale skin.

"Do you not worry that harm would befall you?" Damon asks, I have to hold back from rolling my eyes at his comment, the weakness of a woman.

"I do not sir, now tell me, do you admire beauty?" he nods, of course he would, what man wouldn't.

"I do indeed, I admire a woman's beauty, although I do not understand its relevance" He comments, a playful smile works its way onto my face.

"What about a woman's mind, Mr Salvatore. Do you admire that also?" I question, I'm hoping that his answer would be one that I desire heartily.

"I admire everything about a woman Elena, and that includes her ideas" He replies, I'm filled with happiness, I wanted him to admire a woman's mind, not think of them as trophies which most southern gentlemen do.

"Then Damon, perhaps you will understand that I decided to go on this walk by myself, because I trust that nothing bad will happen to me." He leans against the wall, his blue eyes locked onto mine.

"And that is where I fear for your safety, women have a gentler disposition, you have a delicate heart that trusts. You beauty will enchant many men, and alas they cannot have you, but that doesn't mean they don't want you or try to." I eyes widen at his words, my cheeks grow hot.

"Mr Salvatore" I gasp,

"It is the truth, some men may claim to be a real gentleman but they fail to meet the standard. I do however, hope you will find a gentleman in me."

"We'll have to see, initial appearances can be deceiving" I reply, I smile up at him, "I must be going now, I want to explore the whole town and I imagine that will take time, and I'll have to get ready for the ball."

"Then I'll be seeing you later, Miss Gilbert" He kisses my hand, he then walks down the gravel path to his house, I stand and watch him for a moment, he's got me mesmerized

* * *

**Please Review, Alert and Favourite, I'll update soon with a longer chapter.**


End file.
